Hydom Gimleh
Hydom Gimleh is the Director General of the Imperial Guard, overseeing Abelt Desler's personal guard, the secret police, and the honor guard military fleet. Gimleh answers only to Desler, and with Desler's approval, Gimleh has a free hand in subjugating those who show the slightest opposition to the will of the Great Gamilas Empire. He frequently works alongside the Minister of Propaganda, Miezela Celestella. In response to a widespread uprising on Alteria, a subject world of the empire, Gimleh orders an Imperial Guard fleet to the planet. He meets with the appointed Gamilas governor aboard his flagship, but rather than heeding the governor's pleas to evacuate loyal civilians, Gimleh orders the governor to be shot and launches an attack that quickly devastates Alteria and kills most if not all of the population. Later at a staff meeting, when asked how he resolved the crisis, Gimleh proudly describes his actions, horrifying and disgusting Admiral Gul Dietz and Velte and Ghader Talan ("The Point of No Return"). A short time later, Desler is apparently killed during an official trip to Balun. Gimleh, fully aware that Desler had secretly survived the attack, leads the investigation. In a hasty trial against General Erich Domel, Gimleh argues that Domel and Admiral Dietz were the only two that knew Desler was going to Balun, and were therefore the only possible assassins. Gimleh also announces that Domel's wife was arrested for sheltering rebels, infuriating the general ("Alternative Futures"). Despite a successful prosecution of Domel, Gimleh's investigation continues. He and Celestella propose a naval review at Balun to Inspector General Herm Zoellik in order to flush out other potential plotters. Gimleh notes with interest how Zoellik is enjoying his new position of authority in Desler’s absence ("Out of the Forest of Memories"). Gimleh and the Imperial Guard briefly become responsible for the defense of the planet Gamilas ("The Star That is Our Destination") after two failed battles severely diminish the empire’s military capabilities. Unbeknownst to all of Desler's cabinet except Gimleh, Desler is prepared to obliterate his own capital city of Baleras and all the people in it in order to destroy the Earth ship Yamato. Gimleh keeps the bulk of his fleet near the massive space fortress Baleras II--where Desler retreats during the fight with Yamato and his future capital--rather than sending them to pursue the intruder. Gimleh meets his end when his command ship is caught in the destruction of Baleras II. As his subordinates make a futile attempt to evade the explosion, Gimleh's final act is to smile and calmly ask, "Is this how it all ends?" ("One Man's War") Personality Gimleh is loyal to Desler to the very end. To him, any measure necessary to protect Desler and his regime is appropriate. He demonstrates little regard for life, and even expresses pleasure in killing. This ruthlessness is applied equally to Gamilans and minority species within the Empire, and he admires this trait in others; Celestella's belief that an empire cannot exist without fear meets with his approval. In stark contrast to his lack of mercy, Gimleh maintains a consistently calm and detached demeanor, even in the face of his own death. Gimleh claims to dislike jokes. Notes Hydom Gimleh is modeled after Reinhard Heydrich, one-time chief of the Gestapo and other elements of Nazi security, and chair of the conference that lead to the Holocaust. However, his name and position are similar to those of Heinrich Himmler, commander of the Nazi SS. Although his title in Japanese is a direct rendering of the German title Reichsführer (親衛隊長官), it is translated as "Director General" in official English captions. Gimleh Hydom Category:Deceased Category:Imperial Guard Category:Male Characters Category:Gamilas Empire